


晴天有时下雨

by losttemple



Category: Digital Monsters X-Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttemple/pseuds/losttemple
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 5





	晴天有时下雨

原作：《数码宝贝》  
CP：石田大和/八神太一（斜线有意义）  
分级：R15  
梗概：一不小心和最好的朋友（划重点，这个之后要考的）睡了怎么办？急，在线等！

熟悉的机车咆哮声由远而近，黑衣骑士停车摘下头盔后，那一头灿烂嚣张的金发与白皙英俊的面容，丝毫不令人意外地又吸引了周围一圈人的目光。  
站在居酒屋外等人的太一不轻不重地捶了他一下，假装抱怨道：“什么嘛，你这家伙又这么高调！”  
两人早就不是过去一言不合就激烈争吵的小孩子，大和没有跟他计较，只是像往常一样问了一句：“今天遇到什么事情了吗？”  
然而直到在店内坐下，烤肉和米酒都呈上来，太一也没能说出个所以然来。  
一开始八个人总会想尽办法凑出时间聚会，比如没有课的周末，或是新年的长假，后来慢慢地就只剩下他和大和两个人，于是太一也习惯了这样的日常，隔三差五就约大和出来吃个饭，大和也几乎没有拒绝过。  
如果是在以前，至少还有亚古兽的陪伴，但是现在……  
“最近工作怎么样？”肉片在铁丝烤盘中滋滋作响，渐渐转为金黄色，发出诱人的香气，大和一边照看着火候，一边问。  
太一下意识地喝了一口酒：“啊，就老样子吧。”  
说不上哪里好，也说不上哪里不好。  
“明明刚入职几个月，不要表现得像是很有经验一样。听阿岳说你最近有时候会在公司加班到凌晨，身体真的没问题吗？”  
“也不是每天都会加班到那么晚啦……等等，为什么阿岳会知道？”太一自言自语道，“明明只有小光知道啊……”  
“咳，是我想要知道，才拜托阿岳去问小光的。”  
“噢，原来是这样！不对，好像还是有什么地方不对……呃？”一片已经在碟中放凉过的烤肉被塞入口中，堵得太一忘记了自己接下来想说的话是什么。  
虽然早就知道阿岳和小光在一起的事，但既然小光还没有告诉她的笨蛋哥哥，大和也不打算做这个揭开谜底的人。  
恰好这时服务生来送例汤，隔壁桌坐了一对情侣，男生刚刚挖了一勺牛奶布丁喂给女朋友，端着餐盘的小姑娘看了看正在甜蜜互动的情侣，又看了看这桌的两个年轻帅哥，恍然大悟地说了句：“两位的感情真好啊！”  
太一不明所以，不过还是嘿嘿一笑，说：“那当然，我们可是从小就认识，出生入死的交情，对吧阿和？”  
这回轮到大和被呛到，从他的位置能将旁边桌那对情侣的举动看得一清二楚，这时相较于周围人过于白皙的肤色便成了一种不大不小的麻烦，哪怕只是稍稍有些心气浮动，脸颊也红得像是欲盖弥彰似的。  
服务生抱着空空如也的餐盘、带着一脸讳莫如深的笑意离开了，剩下太一还在莫名其妙：“你怎么了？噎住了吗？”  
话音刚落，面前的餐盘里又被塞了一堆烤肉和蔬菜，大和的脸上难得浮现出几分少年时那种令太一非常熟悉的、焦急又故作凶狠的神色：“闭嘴，吃东西！”

往常大和是那个负责注意饮酒量的人，如果要比喻的话，大概就是：太一是那个能够召开Party的人，而大和是负责发出结束的哨音并将所有人送回家的人。  
两人的性格中有着极大比例相似的勇敢与正直，而剩下的那部分微妙差异，则将他们鲜明地区分开来。但或许也正是因为如此，他们才成为了在任何境况下都能并肩而立或者背靠背给予彼此支撑的至交。  
不过今天这个负责把控尺度的人自己也因为一些难以言说的原因变得慌张失措，当他发现太一这家伙已经开始抱着靠垫、红着脸傻笑的时候，为时已晚。  
把太一拖到摩托车后座上时，过于熟练的动作令大和自己都有些心酸，这种时候也许应该庆幸他很熟悉去太一住处的路怎么走，也该庆幸这个时间点，在相对偏僻的小路上大概率不会有人来查饮酒驾驶，虽然这并不是一种值得提倡的行为……

时值深秋，道旁的树木开始褪去色彩鲜艳的外衣，露出深褐的底色。带着凉意的晚风让太一逐渐清醒过来。随着欢乐的气氛消失，笑容也一点点从这张属于青年八神太一的脸上剥落。  
年纪越小的时候，被快乐所感染、用快乐感染别人的能力就越强，无论遇到什么挫折都能很快重新带上笑容出发，哪怕是泪水中的笑容。而随着年纪的增长，笑容与笑容之间的间隔时间就会变得越来越长，直到最后忘记如何发自内心地去笑。  
虽然已经顺利从大学毕业，找到了一份姑且还算稳定的工作，但太一知道，自己心里的某一块地方是空的。某种意义上，和大和待在一起的时候，他会觉得这块空洞变得充实了一些。可大和也有自己的生活，在现实世界里，谁也不能自私任性地把谁绑在自己身边，正如他几次伸出去想要放在大和的肩膀上、却又默默收回的手。  
不知道从什么时候开始，脾气火爆甚至有时会冲动行事的大和渐渐变成了现在稳重成熟的样子，太一并不知道大和现在每天都在做什么，似乎并没有继续乐队的活动，但直觉告诉他，大和一定有自己的目标，而且一直有在朝这个目标靠拢。只有自身异常坚定的人，才会让他人觉得可靠。  
所以成长怎么可能只是一瞬间的事？和亚古兽分别，根本就不可能让他在一瞬间学会所有以前不擅长的事情。

机车停在公寓的楼下，往常把太一送到这里大和就会离开，毕竟太一自己也是个男生，没必要做出送人上楼一直送到门口这么腻腻歪歪的行为。可是今晚太一的状态实在不对劲，加上他喝了这么多酒，所以大和罕见地问了一句：“很久没来你家了，不请我上去坐坐吗？”  
太一愣了一下，随即点头：“好啊，当然可以。”

这个地方实在不应该被冠以“家”这样郑重的称谓，它很小，只够一个人的基本生活所需，虽然被主人打扫得还算干净，但也没有多余的空间来体现什么生活情调。  
家里并没有会客室这种高端大气上档次的配置，所以两个人干脆仰面躺倒在太一的床上，肚皮朝着天花板，像两只酒足饭饱后躺得四仰八叉的猫。  
只是躺下去的时候，大和倒吸了一口凉气——他怀疑太一是想暗杀他所以在床上布置了暗器，到底是什么东西硌得他这么疼？！  
把那个有尖锐棱角的盒子掏出来的时候，大和愣住了，太一石化了。当时太一心里的想法只有一个：这玩意儿还要坑我多少次啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！亚古兽单纯好骗，旁边这家伙可不好蒙……  
“啧。”大和似乎是想笑，却还在努力地憋笑，只发出了一个意义不明的单音节词。  
太一一把从他手中夺过罪证，扔得远远的，故意粗声粗气道：“干什么，你没看过吗？”  
大和用胳膊肘支棱他：“那你交女朋友了吗？”  
这下就算太一的肤色是健康的小麦色，也压不住脸上的红晕：“我有什么好问的。倒是你，小时候就有很多女孩子喜欢你，喂，你是不是已经背着我们交往过很多女孩子了？”似乎是嫌语言挑衅还不够解气，太一火上浇油地用脚背在大和的小腿上蹭了几下。  
几乎是在同一瞬间，大和就想从床上弹起来。他就像一只被踩到尾巴的猫，浑身都绷紧了，太一下意识的动作好似点燃了他的神经末梢，让他几乎是条件反射地想要翻身压制住太一，不让他再做出这种意义不明的举动。面前太一那张突然开始喋喋不休的嘴，也变得可爱又可恶起来。所以，这个家伙到底是莽撞，还是真的喝醉了所以胆大包天？  
“在你看来，我就是那么悠闲那么无聊的人吗？”大和轻轻哼了一声，“不过，你试过和别人kiss吗？”  
这个问题着实镇住了母胎solo的太一。而且大和的话实在太容易让人误会了，让太一产生了一种，虽然他没有跟很多人交往过但在这件事情上并不是毫无经验的误解。不合时宜燃起的好胜心让太一心想：可恶，总不能在这种事情上也认输吧！  
在以上错误认知的推动下，太一装出一副满不在乎的神情、实则语气发飘地说了句：“当然试过啊！”  
其实如果没有酒精作祟，他们根本不会在这种“错误”的话题上走得这么远，但或许公寓这种幽静且狭小的私人空间环境也在为虎作伥，实在太有助于某些潜藏在黑暗中的情绪无声滋长。  
太一刚刚回答完就发现，他不能再继续说话了。因为他的嘴唇被一个柔软而且带有弹性的东西堵住——是大和的嘴唇。而就在这一瞬间，太一还没来得及转换思维的大脑里想的事情仍然是：完蛋了，这下他的谎言一定会被拆穿的，他一点都不懂怎么接吻！  
原本以为被晚风吹散的热度再度汇聚起来，而且变本加厉地在身体里燃烧。察觉到大和好像是咬了他一口，太一马上就不甘心地咬了回去。他似乎听见大和的喉咙里发出一声含混的轻笑，像是笑又像是叹息，而他自己的眼睛和头脑里，除了石田大和这个人，已经再也塞不下任何东西……  
金发青年的身体苍白但并不瘦削，甚至因为种族优势，比此刻处于下方的人还要结实一些。太一有些恍惚地想，其实现在也很像他们小时候，不是吗？同样是抱在一起滚来滚去而已。只是略微走神，很快就又被拽进了那个充满迷离的感官漩涡里，他想要弓起身体来躲避过于炽热的火焰，却忘记自己这张单人床根本就无法提供足够的回避空间。  
无法躲避，因此火燎般的疼痛和甜美的快感都越加嚣张地啃噬着神经，太一无法控制地发出喘息甚至是其他更混乱的声音，他几次觉得再也无法承受这种陌生的失控感，想要把身上的人掀翻下去，却又在看清那张脸的时候，被抽空了浑身的力气。  
如果这个人不是阿和，他绝对会杀了这个人的……这是留在太一脑海里最后的念头。

第二天醒来的时候，太一捂着脑袋从被子里钻出来，醉酒加上纵欲，怎么想身体都不会舒服。  
不，等等！昨天晚上他和阿和……  
记忆尽数复苏的那一刻，太一的脸色精彩得就像打翻了的颜料板。醉酒的一个好处，或者说坏处就是，会做出清醒的时候完全不敢去做的事情，同时还会记得无比清楚，酒醒后可以想起每一个细节哪怕是以为不曾记住的……  
诶，不过说起来，阿和呢？该不会是已经决定和他绝交所以……  
这么想着，就看到床边放的一张便签：  
“有事情要处理。不要乱跑，等我回来。吃的在桌上，还有冰箱里。  
By Yamato”  
不知道为什么，原本情绪姑且还算平静的太一看到这种便签之后突然生起气来：什么叫等我回来啊？这里明明是他的家诶！  
太一艰难地从床上挪动到桌边，一边吃早餐，哦，还是大和给他买的早餐，一边思考以后该怎么面对大和，最后他认定，一切的罪魁祸首都是酒精，只要把一切的过错都推给酒就好了。他们不是最好的朋友吗？没错，昨晚的事只是意外，一场不应该发生的意外罢了。  
太一越想越觉得有道理，直到大和开门进来的那一刹那——  
面对太一惊愕的表情，大和朝他扬了扬手里的钥匙：“拿了你的备用钥匙，不好意思。”  
“噢，这样，没……没事啦！”太一挠了挠头。  
大和没想到太一会这么平静，实际上，他之所以自作主张地拿走了备用钥匙，就是担心太一会直接将他拒之门外，可没想到事情的发展完全不像他所预料的那样。  
“你身体有没有哪里不舒服？”  
太一的脸红了一下，然后他就从椅子上站起来，还试图原地转一圈：“没有，我现在很好……嘶……”  
看见他捂着腰龇牙咧嘴的表情，大和很自然地走过去：“需要帮你揉一下吗？”  
但还没等他的手贴上太一的后腰，太一就迅速蹦到旁边去了，的确就是用蹦的，没有半点夸张。  
“不用不用！”  
“太一，你……”大和放下手里提着的购物袋，里面是他刚从便利店买回来的一些备用药品和食物，“你对昨晚的事情，是怎么想的？其实我……”  
“哈，哈哈哈，还能怎么想嘛！”太一语速飞快，“就是意外而已，昨天我实在是喝得太多了，你也喝了不少，不好意思给你添麻烦了。”  
“我从来没有说过我觉得这是‘麻烦’。”  
“别说了！”太一的声音大了起来。  
大和却置若罔顾，甚至直接抓住了他的手腕：“你很清楚，昨天晚上你知道是我在抱你，我也知道自己在做什么。”不知是想到什么，他的神情变得有些冷，“意外？醉酒？这些能让两个男人对着对方硬起来吗？”  
“我说了我不想听！”太一猛地甩开他的手，“如果你不想和我打架，现在，马上，从这里离开！”  
太一看上去生气极了，就像小时候那样，就像一头被愤怒点燃的狮子。即使这头狮子的脖子上还残留着昨天晚上留下的斑驳红痕，却不能改变他是一头狮子的事实。  
狮子不会被人驯服，太阳一样耀眼的光芒也不会被某一个人所独自占有。  
大和沉默了半晌，然后说：“好，我知道了。抱歉。”他轻轻地把钥匙放在茶几上，再关上门之前，他仍是停住脚步，最后多说了一句，“照顾好自己。”  
可他没有回头去看太一，再也没有回头。

冬季悄然而至。  
自从上一次不欢而散之后，太一已经有一个多月没有和大和联系，当然，大和也没有联系他。这大概是他们不联络的最长一段时间，也是直到这时太一才发现，原来保持联系是一件多么不容易的事情，而想要从彼此的生活中消失，再简单不过了。  
太一又去了一次那家居酒屋，点了相同品种的食物和酒，只是分量减半。可不知道为什么，那天的食物好像大失水准，牛舌不够嫩，烤鸡肉有点腥，酒也不够醇，总之他没吃几口就受不了地放下了筷子，最后早早结账离开了。

最近唯一能带给他安慰的就是小光。小光最近好像懂事不少，经常主动打电话来关心哥哥的生活和工作，嘘寒问暖无微不至，就差耳提面命了，让太一恍惚觉得妹妹和妈妈渐渐重叠……  
所以，突然良心发现的太一挑了个周末，买了一些时令水果回家看望父母，没想到刚刚回到自己家中，就又接到妹妹的电话：“妈妈做了一些点心要我带给你，明天哥哥在家吗？我可不可以过去你那里？”  
太一差一点就要说，我刚从家里回来，妈妈并没有提到这件事，正因此，他突然想到了什么，这让他整个人直接怔住。直到妹妹又在电话里重复了一遍，他才说：“好啊。”  
太一和妹妹也有一段时间没有见面了，小光是个性格独立要强的女孩子，成年之后就更少黏着哥哥，像这样主动提出上门拜访的次数其实非常有限。  
兄妹两人一见面，小光先围着太一转了一圈，然后说：“哥哥瘦了好多，最近是不是工作太辛苦了，还是有什么不开心的事？”  
太一无奈地说：“哪有这么夸张。”  
小光笑眯眯地把装着点心的袋子塞到他手里：“那你要好好吃东西，把自己养胖一点才行！”  
“我昨天刚刚回过家，妈妈没有提这件事。”  
女孩愣了一下，随后很快恢复笑容：“啊！哥哥变聪明了哦！”  
太一此时根本就没有心情去反驳这句“嘲讽”，他整个人都充满了无力感，问出了那个他其实已经猜到答案的问题：“是谁拜托你这么做的？”  
“哥哥不是已经猜到了吗，是大和哥拜托我的。”

送小光离开之后，太一终于不用再伪装自己的疲倦，他坐在地板上，颓丧地捂住了脸。  
明明不是阿和一个人的错，明明那天也是他先对阿和大喊大叫，为什么最后却是这样。  
阿和托小光来打听他的情况、假借其他名义给他送好吃的食物……他们不是最好的朋友吗？出来见一次面就能做的事，怎么最后还要绕上这么大一圈，才能隐瞒着身份去完成。  
他选择无视阿和的话语、选择无视自己的动摇，明明是因为不想改变自己和阿和的关系，不想失去这个朋友，可到最后，改变还是不可逆转地发生了……而且，他还伤害了他最不想伤害的人。

转眼就到了圣诞节。过节那天，鬼使神差地，太一又走到了那家店门口。只是他刚一落座，就被周围的气氛尬得不轻。现代年轻人总有把任何一个节日过成情人节的本领，周围坐满了成双成对的情侣，空气里都漂浮着恋爱的酸臭味。想起某个人，太一觉得周遭的画面更加刺眼了。何止刺眼，简直就是扎心。趁着还没有点单，太一决定逃走。  
就在这时，门外有人走进来，那人对服务生道：“只有我一个人，给我安排角落的位置就好。”  
正往外走的太一猝不及防和他的眼神对上，两个人都停住了话语和动作，像同时被按了暂停键一样。  
正准备给大和安排坐席的人目光在他们之间转了几转，试探地问道：“两位认识？”  
“是的。”大和说。  
“我们拼桌吧！”太一脱口而出。

“你最近在忙什么？”太一问。  
“宇航员的训练和测试。那天，呃就是……当时是去参加初审的面试了，之后还有很多测试要通过才能正式成为宇航员。”  
“宇航员啊……不愧是阿和。”太一的语气大体是轻松的，又好像带了一丝隐隐的落寞。  
“想着或许能在宇宙里遇到加布兽也说不定。”大和说。  
“对了，点心我收到了，谢谢。”太一是藏不住事的人，既然知道了，他也不打算在大和面前假装。  
然后，他就看见大和握筷子的那只手僵了一下：“没什么，如果打扰到你了，我很抱歉。”  
又是抱歉……最近是他第几次从大和口中听到“抱歉”了？之前可是连说句对不起都别别扭扭的人。钝痛在心间蔓延开来，连糖水一样的糯米酒都被喝出了一丝苦味。  
“该说抱歉的人是我才对吧。”太一说。  
“其实也没什么，你说得对。”大和耸了耸肩，“那只是一次意外，我们还是朋友，对吧，太一？”  
不知道是不是自己的错觉，太一总觉得，大和的脸色变得更苍白了，还有，这应该不是他的错觉——大和放在桌子下面的那只手，正在发抖，仿佛极力克制着什么的样子。  
“不是这样！”来到这里的时候，太一仍然在犹豫该怎样处理这件事，处理他和阿和之间的关系，他给自己的底限是，再次从家店的大门走出去的时候，他一定要做出决定。而在真正见到阿和、并且听到他说出这样的话之后，太一心中立刻就有了答案，“你说的才是对的，是我害怕未知的改变反而会让自己失去原来拥有的东西，所以武断地否定了你。阿和，该说抱歉的人是我才对。”  
就是这样没错了。他害怕的不是阿和，也不是这种感情，而是“改变”这件事本身。  
小时候没有人害怕改变，甚至都在期待改变，因为小孩子都期待长大，而“长大”就是一种最典型的改变。但当长大这种改变让太一失去了最重要的伙伴之后，他也会彷徨，也会失落，也会在潜意识里拒绝任何结局未知的改变，希望藉此守住那些已经拥有并且不想失去的东西。  
可是这样想的他却远远没有领悟“长大”的真正含义。其实真正的长大是不惧怕改变，也不惧怕不变，拥有能够做出抉择、承担责任的勇气。一直拒绝做出抉择，只会永远停留在原地，不断地失去。

“那么太一，你现在愿意听我说了，是吗？”  
“是……是的……但是你不能说那些！啊不对不对，怎么又是让你说，这次应该让我说。”  
“这种事就没必要抢了吧。”大和哑然失笑，当然，在太一瞪着他的情况下，他很快止住了笑意，换上了郑重的表情，“太一，我们交往吧。”

离开的时候两个人悄悄牵起了手，彼此还故意不去看对方，以此掩饰发红的脸颊。  
没想到刚走出去没几步远，身后就响起很大声的一句：“Surprise！Merry Christmas！”  
回头一看，是阿岳和小光，还有光子郎、美美和小空，就连在医院实习忙得脚不沾地的阿仗也来了，说着什么“小时候看着长大的最别扭的两个家伙终于在一起了，这样重要的时刻怎么能不来见证呢？”然后立刻就被大和吐槽说：“喂，你也没有比我们大多少吧？”  
美美说：“是路过这附近的小光透过玻璃看到了你们，正好今天也是圣诞节，就通知我们都来了。”  
太一的注意力完全跑到了另一件事情上：“小光，解释一下你和这家伙为什么穿的是……”他挣扎了很久都没能突破心理障碍把“情侣装”三个字说出来。  
于是轮到大和不高兴了：“什么叫‘这家伙’，我弟弟没有名字吗？”  
大家目瞪口呆地看着两个前一秒还在冒粉红色恋爱泡泡的人，下一秒就像是回到十一岁一样，幼稚地为自己弟弟/妹妹的恋爱问题吵了起来。  
小空感叹道：“不愧是以前就经常旁若无人地吵架的两个人啊，果然注定是要在一起吵一辈子的。”  
“才没有！”  
这次倒是得到了太一和大和异口同声的回答。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”一时之间，空气里充满了快乐的笑声。

而就在他们的手以相同又不同的心情，再次紧握在一起的时候，被主人小心安放在抽屉中、已经失去光芒的神圣计划再次亮起了微光。  
黑暗中，两只数码宝贝因为看不见，“咚”一声撞到了对方的头。  
“诶？怎么是你！太一呢？！”  
“诶？怎么是你！阿和呢？！”

END

后记  
说实话这篇文写完的时候我的心情很复杂……之前我有在微博讲过，因为真的被剧场版伤得太深了，好，既然东映你要让我长大，那长大的我可就写点成年人才会写的东西了！  
结果，我铺垫了三千字，越写越心软，到最后发现——这什么嘛！根本就是小情侣纯爱剧，不适合切换成我以前写涩文经常用的那种文风。所以最后，就，成人向直奔成长向，午夜场改为正能量了（我朋友的原话）  
最后的结局算是我的私心吧，这篇文也勉强可以看做承接剧场版的一个后续。我希望看到八个孩子再次聚在一起，希望看到太一和大和的神圣计划能够再次焕发光芒。我很愿意相信梅诺亚用来骗取他们信任的那句话，并且发自内心希望那是真的——  
“如果是你们的话，如果你们还能创造出无限的可能性，也许可以改变数码宝贝消失的结局吧……”  
作为cp向来解读的话，对太一和大和来说，鼓起勇气向对方走出这一步，也算是在创造可能性了吧，就像文中所写的，勇于改变，不害怕失去。因为我觉得在太一和大和之间，应该还是大和先明白感情这件事，所以按我站攻受的习惯，就站了和太，嘿嘿。  
当然，这也只是为了满足我个人的私心所作出的解读，如果不同意也没有关系。谢谢你看到这里，希望你能从这篇文里获得一些快乐。


End file.
